Unrequited Love
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Ginerva Weasley will do anything for the one she loves. Even resorting to desperate measures. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R. Flamers are welcome. Chapter Nine is up!
1. White Flag

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do i own the song...I just wish i did.

**Unrequited Love**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _

Ginerva Weasly sat on a tree branch, staring down at Hermione Granger. It was the Weaslys Annual Summer Party and Ginny had climbed up here to escape the humid air of the party. Her shimmery lilac dress glistened amongst the tree and her shoes had fallen to the ground tweny-five minutes ago. She watched Hermione avidly, who was talking to Harry and Ron. She was wearing a sheer icy pink dress with matching heels. Ginny began to think back to her 6th year.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

"I have to tell you somethine 'mione" Ginny had whispered nervously, her voice catching in her throat. Hermione had sat down and allowed Ginny to confess her feelings of deep attraction to her. Hermione had confessed to the same thing and they had arranged a date. The next few weeks had been like some amazing dream. The secret smiles in class, the anonymous love letters, the tender kisses in empty classrooms. And finally their first time

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Ginny still remembered the feel of Hermione's soft skin against her own, the heat of her breath against Ginny's stomach, the passion overwhelming them. They had laid in each others arms for hours afterwards, making small feeble attempts at conversation. Just being with Hermione was amazing in itself. She had never felt this way about anybody else, the warm feeling that radiated from her so strongly that she was amazed nobody else could feel it.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense _

"Hey Ginny" came Hermione's soft voice, startling Ginny out of her revere. She had been so deeply immersed in her memories that she had failed to notice Hermione climbing the tree. " Hey 'mione" She replied, smiling. "why aren't you down there enjoying yourself?" questioned Hermione. Ginny shook her head and said " Just needed to get some fresh air" Hermione laughed and nodded "fair enough".

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

Ginny nodded and said "So Hermione, tell me, are the twins planning something or is it just me?" Hermione looked over at the twins and sniggered. They were in the process of plying both Harry and Draco with alcohol, no doubt planning something. A new song swept the dancefloor and Hermione said, in a delighted tone, " Oh my god I love this song I'll be back in a minute Gin" And with that, Hermione climbed back down the tree and dissappeared into the crowd.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on... _

She thought back to the day Hermione had broken off their secret affair. She had pretended to be fine with it but it was still tearing her up inside. Hermione had broken it off to be with Ron. She watched Hermione and Ron dance to this new, slow song and her heart filled with jealousy. She wished so much to be in Ron's position, but she knew it was not possible without polyjuice potion. Ginny gasped.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

She knew Hermione had alot of polyjuice potion left over from the trios trip, destroying horcruxs, and she knew several ways in which to get Ronalds hair. All she had to do was make sure the real Ronald wouldn't burst in on them which shouldn't be to hard for an accomplished witch like Ginerva Molly Weasley. Perhaps she could work this to her advantage. Perhaps she could have her happily ever after as well.

What do you think? Should I continue with this story? R&R I'm not sure whether to continue or not. Flamers are welcome.


	2. Stupid Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters or the song...I only wish i did**

**Stupid Cupid**

_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy (stupid cupid)_

I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly (stupid cupid)

I am in love and it's a crying shame (stupid cupid)

And I know you're the one to blame (stupid cupid)

Ginerva Weasly sat up in her bed. The sunshine filtered through the curtains and the tantalising aroma of fresh eggs cooking lingered in the air. She ran her long slendor fingers through her fiery red hair and pulled herself out of bed. Ginny ran down the stairs, almost crashing into Ron halfway down. As she did she reached up and yanked a few hairs out of his head. She composed herself and walked into the kitchen, tucking the fine bristles of hair into her pocket.

_Hey hey, set me free_

Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me 

Hermione, Harry, George, Percy, Molly and Arthur sat around the kitchen table, eating eggs, bacon, kippers, toast, sausages and porridge. Ginny sat down beside Harry and he smiled at her, unable to talk for the four eggs and the half sausage in his mouth. Ginny mimed gagging and Hermione giggled at her actions. After breakfast, while every one else went outside to play quidditch, Ginny sprinted up the stairs to Hermione's room.

_Can't do my homework, and can't think straight (stupid cupid)_

I meet him every morning 'bout half past eight (stupid cupid)

I'm acting like a lovesick fool (stupid cupid)

You've even got me carrying his books to school (stupid cupid)

She walked into the room and nearly fainted. The room used to belong to Fred and George and was overpowered with the scent of gardenia, moonflower, vanilla and sparkling citrus. Hermione's bag from the year before was sitting calmly on the floor. Ginny sat down and began to rummage through it. There were clothes, books, several crumpled pieces of parchment and a heap of other things Ginny could not identify. Finally she found the polyjuice potion.  
__

Hey hey, set me free

Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

You mixed me up for good right from the very start

Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart 

Ginny stole two vials and placed the rest back in the bag, careful to place the bag exactly where it had been when she had first entered the room. She ran up the satirs further until she reached her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. She carefully hid one vial, left the other resting against her school bag and headed out into the backyard. She asked Ron to come up to her room to help her with something.

_You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid) _

And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid) 

Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid) 

The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid) 

The second Ron walked into the room, Ginny stunned him from behind. She pulled him into her wardrobe before locking it behind her. Ginny added the hairs to the potion and grimaced as it turned a sickly khaki green and began emitting the foul odor of steamed cabbage and rotten eggs. She pinched her nose, hardly believeing the lengths she was going to and took a long drink before dropping the glass onto the ground.

_Hey hey, set me free _

Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me 

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid) 

And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid) 

Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid) 

The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid)

Ginny's body began to change immediatly. Her hair shortened to her shoulders, which became considerably broader. Her nose began to grow and she gained a few more freckles. She got taller and lost her breasts. She felt a slight bulge in her pants that didn't need explaining. Finally when the transformation was complete, Ginny looked in the mirror. She was an exact replica of her brother. She smiled to herself and made her way back downstairs.

Please R&R Chapter 3 coming up soon


	3. I Don't Care

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do i own the song...I only wish i did.**

**I Don't Care**

_Ohh yeah, who cares what they say?_

As Ginny slipped back among the party, Hermione approached her. As Hermione slipped her arm around Ginny's waist, Ginny couldn't believe before remembering she was an exact replica of Ron. "Come with me" Hermione whispered. Ginny gladly obliged, as five minutes of her precious sixty minutes had already passed. Hermione sprinted into the thick trees, dragging Ginny along with her. They reached the middle and Hermione suddenly turned to Ginny

_ That boy is working you, be careful what you do,  
They say he's nothing but trouble with an attitude.  
Well, I'm leading intervention and my friends with good intentions,  
Say, "if you don't walk away, girl, you must be crazy".  
_

Hermione pushed her up against a thick oak tree and began to snog her breathlessly. Ginny gladly kissed her back, feeling the warmth of Hermione's plush full lips against her own. She allowed her hands to roam up her Hermiones top, causing Hermione to giggle like a schoolgirl at her touch. "Ron, not here baby" She whispered giddily. Ginny smirked cheekily and continued. "This has been a great idea" Ginny thought to herself.

_  
They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart,  
They don't know what it's like, oh-oh-oh.  
They're not kissin your lips, they're not touching like this,  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me.  
_

50 minutes later they were still only snogging, but now with a fair amount of groping. Ginny was flushed red with hickeys all along the bridge of her neck as was Hermione. When Hermione suddenly pulled away Ginny whimpered at the loss but openbed her eyes, regardless. Ginny saw Harry standing there laughing his head off at the sight of the two of them. Suddenly Ginny's watch went off, signaling to her to get back to the house.  
_  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you (they can't stop me),  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart.  
_

"I've gotta go to the loo" Ginny blurted out quickly, before rushing off towards the house. She made it back to the room just as the potion began wearing off. She waited for it to wear off before unlocking her wardrobe, where Ron lay, unconcious. She dragged him out of there before closing the door and pulling out her wand. "_Re-enervate_" She whispered pointing it directly at his chest, causing Ron to stir lightly, not fully awake.

_  
I don't care what they do, nothing's gonna stop me loving you,  
I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway.  
Your body feels so right (feels so right), laying by my side,  
And if the world should end tonight, baby I'd be satisfied.  
I know you're a better man, I'm sorry they don't understand,  
You make me feel like I, like I never felt before.  
_

Ginny quickly remembered ther hickeys on her neck and transfered them to Ron's neck with a simple spell. He sat up ,disorientated and groggy, and mumbled " what happened?" Ginny thought fast and replied "you fell over and hit your head in the bathroom so i dragged you in here" He looked confused but nodded anyway. Ginny breathed out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

_  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you (they can't stop me),  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart._

As Ron made his way back downstairs to join a game of quidditch, Ginny sat down on her bed, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body. She had gotten away with it. Nobody was going to keep her from Hermione no matter how hard they tried. She belonged to Ginny, always and forever. Ginny began planning what to do with the other vial of polyjuice potion. So many options, so little potion. She would defintly need some more.

_ Oh, oh, nobody can tell me how to feel, oh, oh, nobody can show me what is real  
Words can't change what I know it's true, nothing's gonna stop me loving you.  
They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart,  
They don't know what it's like, oh-oh-oh.  
They're not kissin your lips, they're not touching like this,  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me.  
_

Everybody would hate her for feeling this way, she knew but she could not help it. She was in love and that wasn't going to change. She Hermione in her room downstairs, rustling around getting changed out of her dirty clothes for lunch. Ginny began to feel tired and lay back on the pillow. As she drifted into a content sleep she imagined Hermione in her room, peeling off her clothes to reveal what was underneath.

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you (they can't stop me),  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart._

**Please R&R Chapter 4 coming up soon**


	4. Truly Madly Deeply

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters nor do i own the song...I only wish i did**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need. _

Ginny lay awake in bed that night thinking about what to do with the remaining polyjuice potion vile. She had been thinking about this for a little over two hours now and still had no idea on what to do. Suddenly an idea popped randomly into her head. She could take Hermione on a picnic down to the lake by the Weasley's house. Satisfied with her idea, Ginny fell into a deep slumber.

_  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
_

The next morning Ginny was shaken awake by Ron. "What the hell Ron?" She demanded angrily. Ron grinned and said " I just wanted to say hello" before running out of the room, scared of Ginny's famous Bat Bogey Hex. She cussed under her breath before dragging herself out of bed. After she had dressed she descended down the stairs to breakfast, with Hermione still on her mind.  
_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

Ron was sitting at the table stuffing his face as usual. Ginny walked by and yanked a few hairs out of his head. "Ow that hurt" Ron whined rubbing his head. "Payback" said Ginny simply, sitting down next to Hermione, who was giggling at the look on Ron's face. Ginny smiled and discreetly tucked the hairs in her pocket before pointing her wand at Ron, muttering "Imperio"

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of.  
_

Instantly Ron ceased eating. Ginny forced him to continue, for if he just sat there it would arouse Hermione's suspicision. She then forced him to say "Hey 'mione wanna go on a picnic later today?" Hermione automatically nodded, a radiant glow creeping into her cheeks. She went over and hugged him " I'll meet you down by the lake in an hours time baby" She kissed him, causing Ginny to feel envious and ran upstairs.

_  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

Ginny walked up the stairs, pulling Ron along behind her. She closed her bedroom door and stunned him. She took all of his clothes, except for his underwear. As Ginny placed them on the bed, she levitated Ron. She placed him once again in the wardrobe among old clothes and Arnolds old cage that he had grown out of. She then began to remove her own clothes. For the next 40 minutes she laid on her bed in her underwear and bra.

_The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
_

Finally she rose and began to dress. She picked up the vial and poured it into a tall glass that sat on the bedside table. She added the hairs and drank it before it could emit the same aroma as last time. Instantly she felt her body begin to change. Once it was over she put on some off Ron's aftershave, nearly choking on it. She rushed down the stairs, out the back door and towards the lake. She got there just as Hermione did.

_  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...  
_

They laid out the picnic, consisting of wines and cheeses, and sat down on the soft rug. They began to talk and eat, Ginny unable to believe she had done this again. They rested against each other, inhaling each others scents. After what seemed like an eternity Ginny began to stand up, knowing she had around ten minutes to get back to the house, but Hermione pulled her back into a deeply passionate kiss. "Don't go yet baby, please" Hermione begged. She kissed her again before opening her eyes. Hermione gasped and pulled away. "oh my stars..."

_  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
_

Please R&R Chapter 5 coming up soon


	5. Because Of You

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters nor do i own the song...I only wish i did**

**Because of you**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

Hermione looked absolutely stunned. Ginny looked down and realised why. The polyjuice potion was wearing off. Her breasts had regrown and Ron's hard abs were slowly turning back into her smooth curves. Hermione stood up and stumbled backwards, unable to speak. "Wait Hermione-" Ginny began to say but Hermione wouldn't listen. She took off towards the house. Ginny followed her but she disappeared from sight.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

Ginny ran back to room in tears, levitating Ron into the bathroom. She lifted the spell on him and hightailed it back to her room, slamming the door behind her. She sobbed into her pillow, mascara running down her face. She had really screwed up this time. Hermione knew it was her. Soon she would be asking questions or, even worse, telling Molly. Ginny knew she had to take action.

_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

Ginny slowly walked down the stairs, making sure that she didn't run into anyone, especially Hermione. She walked into the kitchen, where Hermione was sitting at the table her head in her hands. She looked up as Ginny entered the room. "Do you want a coffee?' Ginny asked tentively. Hermione simply nodded before placing her head back in her hands. Ginny walked over to the cupboard on the far side of the room.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

She began to make the Coffees. As she finished making them she reached into a cabinet and pulled out the sleeping pills her mother had used to take when she was pregnant with Fred and George. They were most likely expired but she figured it was worth a shot. Ginny slipped ten pills into Hermione's coffee and waited for them to dissolve. They didn't and began to form a large white blob in the middle.

_  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
_

Hermione walked over to see what was taking so long and noticed the white blob and the capsule bottle in Ginny's hand. She quickly turned and ran, calling out to Mrs Weasley. Ginny felt she had to do something but before she had a chance too, Mrs Weasley came rushing in with Hermione. She walked over to Ginny and gasped at the capsule bottle like Hermione had done. "Ginny we need to have a little talk, I think" She stated, still eyeing the bottle.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

Please R&R I'm thinking of giving up on this story but i don't know if i should. Leave your comments tellling me whether or not i should. Thanks!


	6. Numb

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song...I only wish I did**

------------------------------------------------- 

**Numb**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Ginny, Molly and Hermione sat at the kitchen table. Hermione was holding a fresh cup of coffee, her eyes were puffy and red. Suddenly Mrs Weasley spoke "Ginerva Molly Weasley, how could you do such a thing?" Ginny shook her head. Words simply would not come to her. She had never thought it would come to this. Not after all her careful planning. Tears filled in her eyes. She wanted desperatley to speak, to defend herself, but the words would not come to her. Her throat felt thick, restricted. Hermione began sobbing gently.  
_  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
Is be more like me  
and be less like you _

"Ginerva i think you may need help to deal with this, considering you were about to take ten sleeping pills with coffee" Mrs Weasley said. Ginny realised they must be thinking that she was going to take the pills, not give them to Hermione to take. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, then stopped short. She knew that it would sound even worse if she said she was going to give them to Hermione to take. They would surely think there was something seriously wrong and she would be forced to confess the secret she'd kept since she was twelve.  
_  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought i would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you _

"Ginerva, look at me" said Molly. Ginny hestitated, then looked up into her mother's golden caramel eyes and saw disappointment. Tears threatened to fall as emotions coarsed through Ginny's body, stronger then ever before. She had always strived to live up to her mother's expectations of her. But now seeing this disappointment she had cause her mother made her realise that no matter how hard she strived she could not turn off her feelings, and that was what had disappointed her mother the most. The tears were welling up in her eyes now, blurring her vision.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
every step that i take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
and every second i waste is more than i can take  
_

Hermione looked up and opened her motuh, then closed it. She seemed to be at a loss of what to say to her best friend and ex-girlfriend. Molly suddenly spoke again "What was going through your head when you decided to take these pills?" Ginny felt a sudden anger build up inside her. Her mother didn't understand that when you are a lesbian you don't need some big thing to push you over the edge, as Ginny had discovered… You get the message every day in your life, that you just don't fit in with the world. You get it driven through your skull. Sooner or later you get the message. You get the point.

_But I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you  
_

She was about to say all this when Molly spoke one final time " I think you may need some mental help Ginerva" The anger inside Ginny burst out in a flood of rage "you think i'm crazy just because i'm a lesbian?" She said, outraged. Those words felt so good to say. Relief at finally stating this outloud was amazing and normally Ginny would have been happy that she had finally told her parents, but for now she had more pressing things to worry about. Her mother reached forward to touch her arm but Ginny pulled away and stood up, fierce and tall.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
Is be more like me  
and be less like you _

She pondered saying a few things, but didn't. Instead she took one last glance at Hermione and fled. She ran out of the house, despite her mother calling out after her to come back and discuss this rationally. She ran and ran until she reached the other side of the town, where there was a small cave up on a hillside. Her lungs were bursting, her legs were trembling, she had a stitch in her side but she kept running until she reached the back wall of the cave. She had no food, no money and no clothes. But she had shelter. And for now she knew she was safe. At least for now.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
Is be more like me  
and be less like you _

------------------------------------------------ 

Should I continue? Please Read and Review.

**Thank you to everyone who reviews my stories!**


	7. Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the song... I only wish I did.

**Survivor**

_Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.  
_

Ginny dragged herself up off the cold, hard stone floor. There was a matter of dust tousled in her hair, taking away from her beauty. She walked over to the cave entrance and squinted into the sunlight, her eyes taking their time to adjust. She could smell the tantalising aroma of various soups and confectionary. She rubbed her grumbling stomach and sighed. She had not eaten since the picnic yesterday and now that she thought about it that had been almost a day ago. She decided to risk being caught and headed down to the town below her. She had no money but she needed to eat.

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
_

She spied a small stall selling various soups outside a shop. There weren't many people around. Ginny picked up a large rock and threw it slightly to the left of the stall, where it landed in an alley with a loud clang, indicating it had hit a garbage can. The stall owner went to investigate the noise. While he was gone, Ginny stepped up to the stall and took three plastic containers full of what looked like french onion and cream of mushroom soup. She also grabbed a spoon, before turning and running away, hoping nobody had seen her take them. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

_  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.  
_

Ginny froze with fear before slowly turning around. She came face to face with one of those muggle please-men. He said " Excuse me mam, you dropped your spoon" and handed her the white plastic spoon. She took it with a hurried word of thanks before running back to the cave. She sat on the cold stone floor, her heart thumping faster then ever. All she had to do now was to ration the soup carefully and she could live on it for two weeks. She shivered and drew her cloak tighter around her. Her breath came out in ragged gasps. It was getting colder and colder.

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
_

Suddenly the soups froze over along with the rest of the cave. Ginny realised what was happenening and ducked behind a rock, just in time to see two dementors drift in. Ginny sat cowering behind the rock, hoping they wouldn't see her. They kept gliding along the length of the cave. Suddenly one paused and looked around the cave. It drifted straight over to the rock Ginny sat behind, its great rattling breath growing more ragged and excited. Ginny tightly hugged her knees tightly to her chest as the dementor looked around the rock and saw her.

_  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.  
_

The Dementor gestured for the other one to join it. It moved in on Ginny and despite the fact she was paralysed with fear, she managed to drag herself up of the ground. She whipped out her jeans and stuttered "ex-expecto p-p-patronum" Her wand coughed out a few silver sparks and the dementors grew closer. She tried again but sttutered and got a few more sparks for her trouble. She backed against the wall and tried once more, but to no avail. They still moved closer. Suddenly Ginny heard a yell from the cave entrance and the dementors were driven away by a silver stag.

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
_

The person ran forward and Ginny looked up into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. He sat down next to her and she burrowed her head into his side, letting the tears fall. Harry held her for what seemed like ages until the tears finally dried up. He began to ask her a barrage of questions " Why are you here? What happened with Hermione and Mrs Weasley? Why couldn't you produce a patronus? -" Ginny held up her hand to cut him off. "I'll tell you later but please promise me that you won't tell anyone where I am" Harry looked uncertain and didn't answer at first.

_  
After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.  
_

Finally he nodded and promised not to tell anyone. "But at least let me bring you some clothes and food" Ginny hesitated briefly before nodding. Harry stood up and handed her a small whistle-like object. "This is a bisquena, if those dementors come back just blow on it and I'll come to help you, I refuse to let anything hurt you" Ginny hugged him. Harry looked a little uncomfortable and said he had to go back otherwise Mrs Weasley would send a search party after him. Ginny accepted this and let him go. As she sat back down she slipped the bisquena into her front pocket.

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),_

She took a spoonful of the now cold french onion soup. It didn't taste that bad. She stood up and walked over to the cave entrance to get a little sunlight and warmth. She stuck her head out and saw a shock of bright red hair. She quickly pulled herself back in, before realising it was her own hair. She stuck her head back out, sweeping her hair back behind her ears. She then saw Mrs Weasley talking to the same young please-man. He pointed up towards the cave and Ginny pulled back in. Her mother knew where she was. She would have to run again.

_  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what). _

Please Read and Review Chapter Eight may come along soon. (A/N: I've done that whole thing of being scared of your own hair)


	8. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own these characters...I only wish I did.

**My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

Ginny stumbled backwards into the cave, catching herself. She briefly wondered why she was even running from her family in the first place. But there was no time tot hink about it now. Mrs Weasley would be up here any second. She could move surprisingly fast for someone her age. It must have been all those years chasing after Fred and George that had done it. Ginny turned and began to flee but Mrs Weasley was right behind her now. The last thing Ginny heard was "Stupefy" before a flash of red light came and the darkness washed over her.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

When Ginerva finally came around some time later, it was on the Weasley's back verandah. She was lying on the old swinging seat, which was covered in crookshank's fur. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she sat up. Sitting on the floor waiting for her to regain conciousness was Hermione, Molly, Ron and Harry. Ron's face was red, his eyes narrowed. He beagn to tear into her "Howcould you do this Ginny? It's sick and perverted, replusive even and i shall no longer call you my sister, you filthy dyke" he said, rather calmy, considering his ears were flushed an ugly red.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

These words cut into Ginny like a knife. She had never expected to hear those words from her own brother. She forced back the tears and looked up defiantly at him. But before she could speak Hermione whispered "Mrs Weasley, i don't feel very well" Mrs Weasley turned towards her, as did everyone else. Mrs Weasley placed her hand on Hermione's forehead and said "Oh dear, you're burning up". Hermione nodded and placed her hand up against her mouth, almost throwing up. Ron placed his arms around her and Hermione fell against him, her eyes rolling in her head.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

As Hermione fell limply against Ron, Ginny realised too late what had been happening. Ginny screamed in horror just as everyone else realised what had happened. Ron placed his index and middle fingers on her neck, looking alarmed when he could find no pulse. He began to perform CPR, pushing hard against her chest. Harry pinched her nose and pulled open her mouth, blowing into it. They continued this long after they should have. Molly was crying, trying to pry the two boys away. All their efforts were fruitless and unsuccesful. Hermione Jean Granger was dead.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ron and Harry collapsed into a sobbing heap. Tears trickled rapidly down Ginny's porcelain face. Suddenly Ron stood up and lunged at Ginny. He placed his hands around her throat and began to yell **"You killed her!!! Hermione never did anything to you and you did this to her, She didn't deserve to die Ginny"** Harry grabbed at Ron tugging as hard as he could but he could not tear him away. Finally Mrs Weasley realised what was happening. She helped pull Ron off Ginny before slumping back down, sobbing as though she had lost a child of her. It was like Fred all over again.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

The next few days passed in a blur, going to fast for anyone to catch up. Finally the day of Hermione's funeral arrived. As Ginny sat in the church's pews, the pallbearers carried the coffin in. The pallbearers were Ron, Arthur, George and Harry. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to pay our respects to Hermione Jean Granger, taken from us in the prime of life by an unkown illness" The minister said. Ginny felt her heart breaking. This all seemed so final. Ron and Harry sat up the front, tears streaming silently down their faces as they struggled to contain their emotions.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

When it came time to lower the coffin into the cold, hard ground, Ginny completely lost it. She ran over to grave and began to yell " don't leave me Hermione, don't leave me!" Harry tried to pull her away but she fought him off still crying and yelling. Finally Ron managed to pull her away, still screaming. As Ron pulled her away from the grave she felt as though she had lost her soulmate, even though she had only been with Hermione for a mere three months. She broke away from Ron and sat under an old oak tree, sobbing her heart out. She had lost her one true love.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Please Read and Review I may continue with Chapter Nine**


	9. Here Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own the characters...I only wish I did**

**Here Without You lyrics**

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

Ginny sat alone in her cold, dark room, not wanting to face the beautiful day that Hermione would never get to experience. She felt so guilty and so worthless, as though her heart had been ripped out. She visited Hermione's lakeside grave everyday. It was now covered in growing gardenia flowers, but nobody trimmed them. It was a beautiful final resting place in Mrs Weasley's own opinion. It shouldn't have to be a final resting place in Ginny's own opinion. There were so many perfect days Hermione would never see, so many moments she would miss.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

It was just so unfair. Ginny felt guilty because of the fact she got to grow up, get married and have children whilst Hermione lay still in the cold, hard ground. She hadn't left her room in the days since Hermione's death. She had barricaded the door and nobody had tried to violate her privacy other then Mrs Weasley, who was concerned for her daughter's welfareGinny had only had a few cups of green tea since that fateful day. How could she eat when Hermione would never get to experience anything like this ever again. A sudden tap at the door startled Ginny out of her thoughts.

_  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

"Ginny?" came Harry's soft voice. The tap sounded again "Please let me in, Gin" Harry was not demanding this of her, he was simply asking. Ginny stood up glumly and pulled the chair away from the door handle. Harry opened the door, closed it again and placed the chair back where it had been. He sat down on the end of Ginny's messy, unmade bed. He looked up at her and said "I know you loved her Gin but Hermione-" Ginny held up her hand to cut him off. She didn't wan to hear that Hermione didn't love her back. Harry said "I wasn't going to say that Ginny", as if reading her mind.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
_

"I was just going to say" Harry continued "that Hermione wouldn't want you to be missing out on your life for her. She'd want you to be happy, not wallowing in self-pity in this cold dark room" Ginny wiped away the tears that had sprung up at the mere mention of Hermione. She knew that Harry was right but the pain was still so fresh, so raw. She nodded and choked out "I know but it hurts so bad Harry..." She leaned forward and he enfolded her in a warm embrace. Ginny sobbed openly onto Harry's shirt and he didn't interrupt her until she could cry no more.

_  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
_

Finally, when her throat almost closed up from tears, Ginny stopped crying. She felt immensely relieved after crying so many tears she had held back. Harry was quietly whispering "shh it'll be o.k" and running his fairs through her hair. She looked up to see he had tears in his eyes as well but they weren't falling. "You have to eat Ginny" He said to her, in a remarkably calm voice. She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up from the bed. Harry lead her to the top of the stairs. She inhaled deeply, willing herself to do this. She walked down the stairs with Harry and into the kitchen.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Ginny knew this was only the first of many steps on the road to recovery. She knew she was still grieving but she was doing that in her own special way. As Harry sat across from her, beaming proudly, she felt extremely lucky to even know him. Mrs Weasley sat a plate of eggs down in front of her. She picked up her knife and fork and took a small square out of it. As she chewed Harry clapped her on the back and whispered so only she could hear "I knew you could do it" She smiled at him and continued to eat. She knew, somewhere in her heart that Hermione would be proud of her for moving on.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Read and Review. This is the final chapter, although I have an epilouge planned. Tell me if theirs anything you would like in the epilouge and i'll include it somehow.


	10. A Year Ago Today

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own the characters...I only wish I did**

**A Year Ago Today**

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than  
A year ago today  
_

Ginny Weasley stared out the window at the fresh swirling snowflakes. It was a beautiful snowfall, a mystery though as it was already early spring and tiny shoots were beginning to appear amongst the grass. She rested her book against her knee, looking around the place she now called her home. The deep crackling flames of the fire seemed to lurch out at her, causing her walk outside, to where her beautiful wife lay sleeping peacefully. She smiled, remembering how people had questioned her when she had announced her engagement to Luna Lovegood.

_  
Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today  
_

Luna stirred in her sleep, uttered something incoherent and rolled over towards the tree, placing a hand on her stomach as she did. Ginny stood for a minute to admire the scene. They owned a large two story house with several acres of property. There was a crystal blue stream running straight through their backyard. The grass was lush and covered with snow, the trees standing out amongst the amazing scene. Luna stirred once again and this time she woke up. She had a slightly dazed look upon her face. She reached over to Ginny and Ginny sat on the end of the hammock.

_  
And I just can't forget about it  
Oh it wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today  
_

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Luna held up her hand to signal that nothing needed to be said. She grimaced slightly before whispering "bub just kicked" Ginny smiled and placed a hand on Luna's rapidly expanding stomach. She felt her unborn child give a hard kick. Luna was forty one weeks pregnant and was going to be induced if she hadn't gone into labour by the end of the week. Ginny sighed and leant against Luna, listening to what sounded like the baby's heartbeat, but she couldn't be sure. She thought about how far they had all come.

_  
Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today  
_

Harry had finally got up the nerve to talk to Cho Chang and they had been dating ever since. Cho was also pregnant but not as far along as Luna. Ron was currently dating Parvati Patil, who had finally forgotten about those awful dress robes.George had a three week old son named Fred with Angelina Johnson, who was still swearing that if he ever got her pregnant again she would cut it off. Remus and Tonks were expecting another baby. It seemed like almost everyone was pregnant around there. Sirius had finally been cleared from the ministry and was currently dating Severus Snape.

_  
And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today  
_

It seemed as though everything had gone back to normal. But every once in a while someone mentioned Hermione and everyone fell silent, remembering the bright witch in their own ways. But after these particular moments Hermione was not mentioned again for another few weeks at the very least. It was just one of those things that made Ginny sad and angry. She felt they were only doing this to protect her but she also had a niggling feeling that they were trying to forget Hermione. She wiped thses thoughts from her head once more and stared out at the beautiful horizon, the setting sun.

_  
And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times have I fooled myself  
Over you oh  
You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Love will never end  
_

Luna kissed Ginny on the side of her head and wrapped her arms around the young witch. Ginny smiled at her and returned the kiss. Whenever the sun went down in this place, they would sit outside and watch, just being together, nothing more. Luna was studying her face and talking about a crumple-horned snorkack. Ginny nodded, smiling to herself. Luna still blurted out odd facts like these and it never ceased to amuse Ginny, even whe she felt lonely and depressed. This was one thing she truly did love about Luna. Her ability to make her smile.

_  
And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart  
Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me  
_

But as Luna turned away, Ginny's face fell once again. She still yearned for Hermione, even though that yearning was not as strong as it had once been. She wished that she could hold her, just once more. She pretended that she was fully happy with Luna but the fact was she could still remember Hermione. The smell of her skin, the taste of her lips, the way she'd whisper in the dark bedroom, breathless with giggles. Ginny shook her head free of these thoughts and just kept pretending. All she ever did was pretend to love Luna. After all, you never truly forget your first love.

_  
You went away  
A year ago today  
You went away  
A year ago today  
_

**Read and Review! **


End file.
